


Go Back To Sleep

by 19_empty_vacancies



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: Without breaking his gaze from the shadows, he pulled Ryan in close, closer,closer. Held him to his chest in a stake of claim as he stretched fingers of his power, of his essence to cover Ryan, drenching him, encompassing him in his very being





	Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Three days ago I heard the song Pet by A Perfect Circle and thought holy shit, this is a great demon!Shane vibe. This is the result.

He was old. Ancient. His name long since lost to fallen cultures and forgotten amongst the cosmos. His life, long and dark and steeped in loneliness has led to what he is now, a creature of claim, of selfishness, of possessiveness. He didn’t like eyes on what was his. Eyes, fingers, breath – none of that was tolerable on that which he’s claimed, held dear to his chest, wrapped tightly in his scent and ether. He vowed, swore on his essence, in the still darkness of that first home that his boy would never be touched. He would be safe. He would be his.

They’d been together – tied, twisted, _fated_ – since Ryan was a child and he had been the pooling darkness beneath his bed, whispering stories and lullabies. The soft voice that dispersed bad dreams and eased fears. A shadow Ryan had never feared, had welcomed, had slid from his bed in the thick of night to join and greet, small hands reaching. The dark had cradled Ryan. _He_ had cradled Ryan, kept him safe from the whispers, from the evil ones, from the boogeymen. Age had brought adult rationalization and for what felt like centuries, eons, a blink, a blip on the radar of time, Ryan had forgotten him.

He watches silently as Ryan flits about the room, can feel Ryan’s heartbeat jackrabbiting from his lounging position on the bed. Watches as fingers twitch with anxieties, eyes bouncing from shadow to shadow never lingering in one place for long. A meter from the foot of the bed the static cam glowed red, capturing the beginnings of Ryan’s panic attack as he paced across the expansive, dusty Persian rug.

It had been a loud banging that had started this.

A loud bang above the headboard which had lurched Ryan from his sleep.

Shane slid his gaze from Ryan to the shadow by the window, by the far corner, by the fireplace. Felt heat deep in his chest, anger burning at those which thought it amusing to attempt a rise from his friend, his Ryan. His mate. Shadows who thought it would be an easy feast, a loud noise here and some heavy rustling there to startle the believer and then bim-bam-boom, let’s start sipping that heady cocktail of emotions.

Slipping from his perch on the century old mattress, he crossed the room to step in front of Ryan, large hands coming up to gently hold his arms. Ryan’s eyes locked onto Shane’s, grounded to the here and now by warm hands and calm eyes.

“I’m here, Ry, stay with me.” The fingers squeezed minutely. “You’re fine, I won’t let anything happen. Just breathe, little guy.” The hold on his arms didn’t shift, Shane’s gaze didn’t waver. His whole focus pulling Ryan back to earth like a tractor beam.

Shane watched Ryan close his eyes as he pulled his focus to breathing, to grounding. As soon as those pretty eyes were hidden from him, he turned his focus on the shades, the facsimiles of what once was, the self-important arrogant little pissants who didn’t know true horror when it walked right through the front door.

Without breaking his gaze from the shadows, he pulled Ryan in close, closer, _closer_. Held him to his chest in a stake of claim as he stretched fingers of his power, of his essence to cover Ryan, drenching him, encompassing him in his very being. Shane, in a part of his vast and expansive being, took note at how Ryan moved easily, didn’t resist, swayed into his chest as effortlessly as a babe; felt warmth stretch throughout his system at his boy’s easy acceptance.

“Go back to sleep, I got you.”

Ryan slid like water out of his hold, returning to the bed and falling to cradle soft pillows. Shane watched Ryan watching him for a moment before turning back to the window, to the far corner, to the fireplace. He felt Ryan’s gaze like a warm caress as he waved his hand absently. Dissipating like dust off a table, the ghosts were gone.

No one bothered what was his.

Ryan had figured it out fairly early in their friendship.

Had looked at him, had seen him, hadn’t run away. It had been a slip up on Shane’s behalf, the way he had slid into his space one night during a working sleepover. Had looked deep into Ryan as he said he would be the voice of reason. Had interrupted the whispering Ryan had heard every night since moving into his apartment building, had spoken over them, had silenced them as he told him the whispers were wrong.

“They don’t care about you like I do.”

It was like a chasm had opened and his past had bum rushed him, memories tinged with warmth and trust and the overwhelming sense of safety washed over him like a wave he wasn’t prepared for. Memories of his younger self cradled to ward against dreams became overlaid with every memory of being pulled to Shane’s chest, his soft words a balm against his anxieties.

Holy water hadn’t done anything but make Shane blink at him with sorrow filled eyes, hadn’t done anything but make him shake his head and back away to give Ryan space. He didn’t want anything but Ryan’s company, his friendship. His warmth. Oh, stars above, Ryan. The warmth, it’s something important, individual and unique and wholly your own, yours. God, to be able to bask in even a fragment of it is an indulgence I never thought would again be possible.

Ryan had looked into eyes older than he could comprehend. Felt his skin fizz from an unseen energy. Felt his heart beating steady, never once speeding up at the confirmation of what he’d presented. Shane had watched him, had sat impossibly still on the coffee table, simply waiting for Ryan’s decision. Hadn’t moved as Ryan crossed to stand in front of him other than to look up, to continue to be a captive audience to those pretty brown eyes.

Ryan’s hands came up and in turn, Shane was cradled. Warm palms cupped his jaw, fingers stretching behind his ears, down his throat. A brand. A promise. A declaration.

“Don’t leave again.”

A claim returned.


End file.
